


8 Sex Pollen

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Sex Toys Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't feel like this really needs a summary b/c we know what happens when there's sex pollen,  but hey there's some sex and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> B/c there's magic induced sex sometimes consent gets a little iffy when you start to analyze it. Just know that Cas and Dean have feelings for each other before the sex pollen is introduced and are okay with the sex. They only have issues b/c its A LOT of sex. Things chafe and all that jazz.
> 
> Like the others this has not been beta'd and honestly I haven't really read over it. I spent an hour writing it and am just posting it right after. I do hope it isn't too bad. Thanks!

Castiel grumbled as he moved around the bunker in the dark.  Sam and Dean were out on a case and the power had gone out.  Castiel never felt as mortal as not being able to see in the dark.  He remembered the time he had wrenched his knee and had not felt more mortal than when he bumped into something because he could not see.  He shook the flashlight again and the beam returned.  He walked to the storage room where he remembered he had seen candles. 

Castiel finally made it to the storage room he remembered the box was in.  He sighed when he spotted the box and grabbed the package of candles inside and headed out of the room.  He missed the label that fluttered to the floor, ‘ ** _DO NOT LIGHT CANDLES.  NOT REGULAR BEESWAX_** _’_.  Castiel went back to the kitchen where he had placed the candle holders.  He lit the first candle on the stove since he had not found the matches.

“And Father said let there be light,” Castiel chuckled, “no one is ever around when I make a good joke.  I’ll tell it to Dean later.”

Castiel lit the next candle from the first and so on until he had a few.  He took two candles and placed them by the door for Sam and Dean when they returned.  He sat one in the kitchen and the others in his room.  Castiel picked his book back up and read.  He stopped a few minutes later and sniffed the air.  He could not place the exotic sweet smell but he liked it.  Castiel turned back to his book and hummed while he read.

 

Dean clambered down the stairs and stopped at the bottom and stared at the half burned down candles.  He dropped his duffel bag along with his gear bag on the table.  He picked up one of the candles and went to the utility room.  He threw the switches for the fuses back on and the power hummed as it turned on.  He snuffed out the candle and went back to the main rooms.  He paused a moment and sniffed the air.  He hummed and nodded his approval.

“Cas?” Dean called as he snuffed out the other candle.

Dean figured he was in his bedroom or shower since he would have to be deeper in the bunker not to hear him.  Dean picked up his bags and went to his bedroom.  He dropped the bags on his bed then went down the hall to Castiel’s room.

“Cas buddy?” he knocked on the door.

“Dean!” Castiel flung open the door half naked and eyes wide.

“Oh sorry bad time,” Dean covered his eyes after he took in Castiel’s form.

“No.  Perfect timing.  I need you,” Castiel panted.

“What?” Dean dropped his hand as Castiel pulled him into the bedroom, “that smell is stronger in here.”

“It smells wonderful yes?”

“Yeah,” Dean unzipped his jacket, “kinda warm in here.”

“Yes.  Please take off your clothes.”

“Uh, just my jacket.  What’s up?  Why are you walking around in just pajama pants?”

“So warm and,” Castiel cupped his hands over his mouth and leaned to Dean’s ear, “my penis is very hard.”

Dean looked down then back up.  Castiel’s erection strained against the cotton pants.  Dean swallowed hard.

“Jeez Cas.  You can take care of that alone,” Dean turned to leave.

“No!” Castiel shuffled pass him, shut the door and leaned against it, “I need your help.”

“But Cas,” Dean closed his eyes and grabbed his head, “hmm dizzy.” 

Castiel clamped his hands down on Dean’s shoulders.  Dean blinked slowly and looked up to Castiel.  Dean’s smile wobbled as his head moved to press against Castiel’s.

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” Dean caressed his cheek.

“I’m going to kiss you now okay?” Castiel threaded his fingers behind Dean’s head.

“Yes please.”

Castiel slowly kissed Dean.  Dean moaned and returned the kiss with more aggression.  Dean was not sure how they ended up on the bed or when their clothes were removed but he was glad when he felt Castiel’s erection next to his as they kissed.

“I want more,” Castiel kissed his neck, “you are not like April.  I do not know how to be with you in the same manner without hurting you.”

“Fuck,” Dean pressed against him, “you still, shit, have that bag I gave you?” Dean grinded down against Castiel.

“Yes.  In my closet.  I did not understand the contents.”

“G-get that bag,” Dean rubbed against him.

“But then I will not be touching you,” Castiel frowned.

“Just, mmm, a minute.  Be quick.”

They kissed and rutted against each other before Dean pushed him off.  Castiel whimpered but moved to the closet and grabbed the black bag.  He dumped the contents on the bed and looked questioningly at Dean.

“Well you’re not gonna need the flesh light,” Dean tossed the box to the floor, “or the blow up doll.  Hmm maybe the cock ring and the vibrator,” he placed them by the pillows, “ah here it is,” he opened the lubricant.

“Dean,” Castiel whined as he rubbed against Dean’s thigh.

“Gimme a damn minute baby,” Dean was glad he had showered before they had hit the road as he pressed his fingers into himself.

“Ooh.  I like the way that looks,” Castiel changed positions to give Dean easier access, “does that feel nice?”

“Yes,” Dean hissed as he pumped his fingers, “gotta stretch before I let you in me.”

“Mmm yes.”

Castiel licked his lips as he watched Dean push another finger in.  Dean began to move his hips with every thrust of his fingers.

“I can’t wait Dean.  I need to be in you now,” Castiel batted his eye lashes as he rocked back and forth.

“Okay.  Okay.  Apply the stuff in the bottle generously to your cock.”

Castiel followed his directions as he got on his hands and knees.

“I won’t be able to see you like that.”

“I know.  I think it’s best for now then next time we can do it with me on my back,” Dean panted as he scooted back to meet Castiel’s body.

“Next time?” Castiel moved forward and touched his hand to Dean’s hip to steady himself.

“Definitely a next time.”

Castiel moaned at the thought and slowly pushed into Dean.  As soon as he was completely engulfed all bets were off.  He could not hold himself back.  He rocked hard against Dean without a complaint.  Castiel had had an orgasm before but he had never experienced anything like the ecstasy explosion he achieved a few minutes later.  Castiel slumped against Dean but he never wilted.  He pulled out of Dean and flipped him over.

“Next time is now.”

“Yes,” Dean cried out when Castiel entered him again.

Dean kissed Castiel until he was overcome with desire and Castiel pumped him to completion.  They lay there for several minutes before Dean got up and grabbed the wipes out of the bag.  They cuddled on the bed then he looked down their bodies.  They were both erect again. 

Dean wasn’t sure how many times they had engaged in a form of sexual contact but he knew it had been too often when he realized he had on the cock ring, the vibrator was on high inside of him and his lips were wrapped around Castiel for the third time.  When they both climaxed again Dean passed out on the floor where he had knelt.  It occurred to him then that the room was dark.  He allowed himself to catch his breath and calm down before he stood.  He turned on the lamp by Castiel’s bed.

“Dean,” Castiel said weakly, “what happened?  What was that?  I could not get enough of you.”

“Are you sayin’ finding me irresistible if a problem?” Dean asked with his trade mark flirtatious crooked grin.

“No.  It never has been.  However, me acting upon my desires is,” Castiel licked his lips and looked to the floor.

“Whoa what?”

“I find you attractive.  Ever since I have been human my body reacts to being close to yours.  I have never told you because I thought that you would not be excited for the news.  I see now that I need not have worried.”

“So that’s amazing but that leaves us to wonder what happened.  When did you get the yearnings for . . . uh, sex?” Dean asked as he dressed.

“Well the power went out.  I got the candles then I came back to my room.  Then at some point I dropped my book and began to gyrate against the stack of pillows,” Castiel went over his steps.

“Let’s see.  I came in and turned the lights back on and felt a little different then put the candles out, came back here to find you and then you jumped me and I couldn’t find a reason to say no.”

They were quiet for a moment.  Then they looked up at each other.

“The candles,” they said at the same time.

“Where’d you get them?” Dean asked as they left Castiel’s room.

“One of the storage rooms.”

“Show me.”

As they walked the halls the lightheadedness returned.  Dean stopped for a moment.

“Shit I want you Cas.”

“Almost there,” Castiel took a deep breath and led the way, “oh no,” he looked at the door, “the wrong storage room.  I missed the other door in the dark.”

“What’s that on the floor?”

Dean swallowed hard and tried to focus as he picked the paper up and read over it.

“Well that explains it,” he shoved the paper in Castiel’s face.

“Oh.  The bees got into sex pollen flowers and when the people made the candles the pollen was dormant.  Then I lit them.  We have to burn all the ones that I lit.  That’s why it cleared up.  The ones in the bedroom burned down.”

“Then there’s only the two out here.”

“And one in the kitchen.”

Dean began to touch Castiel as they walked to the map table where Dean had left the candles.  They did not make it.  Castiel was on his knees with Dean in mouth again.  Dean thrust repeatedly and moaned when Castiel made little gagging noises when he pushed a little too far.

“Wanna fuck you.  Dude I wanna fuck you so bad,” Dean mumbled as his fingers twisted in Castiel’s hair.

“Okay.”

“No lube.”

“Wrong,” Castiel pulled the bottle from his pocket.

“What?” Dean chuckled.

“Wasn’t sure if it would hit again,” Castiel shrugged.

 

Sam returned and let out a scream as Dean plowed into Castiel on the floor by the table.

“Sam!  Don’t go!” Dean yelled desperately.

“I don’t want to see this!” Sam turned to leave.

“Curse.  Please Sam,” Castiel begged.

“Oh shit,” Sam dropped his hand and looked away, “what the hell happened?”

“Cas didn’t know how to reset the fuse box,” Dean panted, “got some candles.  Cursed.  Must burn out so we can stop sex.”

“That is hilariously awful.  These the candles here on the table?” Sam tried not to laugh.

“Yeah.”

“One in the kitchen,” Castiel whimpered, “don’t know. If burned. Dean yes please. Burned out.”

“I gotcha.  I’m glad I had to stop by and have a chat with Garth.  Where’s Kevin?” Sam pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the candles.

“Don’t know.  Haven’t seen him.  Since been back,” Dean panted.

“How long have you two been like this?”

“This room an hour. Before two or three hours.  Please just leave,” Dean whined as he thrust into Castiel.

“Dean harder please,” Castiel begged.

“Yup my cue to be out.”

Sam rushed passed without looking to the bedrooms and to find Kevin to keep him away.

 

Dean and Castiel sat in the dining room freshly showered and quiet as they gulped down electrolyte enhanced water.  Dean had made them a big dinner, gotten lip balm and supplied the chairs with the donut balloon cushions.  They had gone to their separate rooms and slept a few hours before they got back up. 

“Oh Dean,” Castiel’s face lit up as they headed from the kitchen after another round of rehydration.

“Yeah Cas?”

“When I was lighting the candles I made a joke.  Would you like to hear it?”

“Sure buddy,” Dean could not say no to the delighted look Castiel gave him.

“I was lighting the candle on the stove and said, ‘And Father said let there be light’,” Castiel started to laugh uncontrollably.

Dean could not help but laugh as they made it to the den. Sam and Kevin showed up after they had settled in the den.

“I sealed the remaining candles in a very well marked box at the back of the storage room.  Feeling better guys?” Sam giggled.

“Shut up Sam.  What if I had been the one to go to Garth?” Dean shot at him.

“Yeah uh,” Sam cleared his throat, “I’ll stop.”

“Sounds like it was a good thing I chose to finally get some sleep,” Kevin sat down with a bowl of cereal.

“Let us never talk of this again please,” Castiel narrowed his eyes at everyone.

“Agreed!” they all shouted.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I won't have time tomorrow so I have gone ahead and written and posted this to cover tomorrow's so that I am not really missing a day. Again I apologize for grammar and spelling. I have to head to bed for a long day tomorrow and didn't want you guys not have something. Love you guys! Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
